


All In A Day’s Work

by benzaaldehyde



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cumshot, Desk Sex, Floor Sex, Fluff, Librarians, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, porn stars, this is so gratuitous it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzaaldehyde/pseuds/benzaaldehyde
Summary: L and Light are porn stars.Yeah.





	All In A Day’s Work

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to their rightful owners. I do not own the characters mentioned in this work of fiction.

Light still cannot believe he agreed to do something so corny. He likes to think he has some integrity when it comes to his work, but this is quite the contrary. Each shoot, he has a different role to play. The blushing virgin who has never been touched in his life, the sincere religious heterosexual son who succumbs to the touch of another man, the depressed teen who only finds solace from his mental anguish in the intimacy of sex.

Today, he is checking a book out from the library.

A librarian shoot.

_Really._

_The money will be worth it_ , Light thinks as he glances out the window of his crowded subway train.

In the world of pornography, Light is an up-and-coming star. He did not intend for things to work out this way. Light is a devout student of law at To-Oh University, ardently pursing his dreams of becoming a detective for Japan’s finest police force. _There is so much evil in the world_ , Light thinks. He feels that he has power to make the world a better place, a place that is safe for good people. Light intends to eliminate evil from this world, working alongside his father in the police force and do what is right for all. He wants to utilize the power of the law to put criminals away for good.

Unfortunately, however, he needs money to do those things. University is no small fee.

So, Light acts. It is quite an easy way for him to make money, given his appearance and skill at lying. It also turns out that men who film gay pornography are much more highly paid their straight counterparts, so Light films gay porn. In his personal life, Light considers himself to be heterosexual. He has had girlfriends in the past, but relationships and romance do not interest him. His relationships have been quite vanilla and boring, so he does not actively pursue these things unless he has something to gain. Without a girlfriend, however, it makes this acting job quite simpler.

Pornography involves just as much acting as any other acting job. He must actively maintain his aroused state because filming pornography is not a very sexy situation. He inwardly grimaces at the over-muscled meatheads he ends up filming with, but he must give the impression these men are the things dreams are composed of. It must appear that his orgasms are most soul-shattering and earth-quaking and not completely forced and hardly enjoyable, as they generally are on set.

When the subway arrives at his stop, Light steps off the train and heads toward his destination. Today, Light is to be filming with someone he has never worked with before. He did a quick search of this man online last night in preparation, but there was little to find. The man keeps to himself. He goes by the name Rue Ryuuzaki and has only done a handful of films. These films, however, are extremely popular and no doubt profitable. Light doubts the man has to work very often to receive the same income as Light does.

While Light was unable to find much about this mysterious Rue Ryuuzaki, he was able to find what many have said about him. He is rumored to be one of the most talented porn stars in the industry. According to former porn actress Misa Misa, after her experience with filming alongside Rue Ryuuzaki, she was ruined for work. She could no longer stand working with anything subpar that she moved on from pornography and is now working as a clothing model.

Light rolled his eyes at her exaggeration as he kept walking.

When Light’s manager secured a film with Rue Ryuuzaki, she was quite ecstatic. “This will be so good for your career,” Rem had told him. “And you’re not going to believe how much they are offering for you.”

And so, Light is checking a book out from the library today.

When Light reaches his destination, he is a bit shocked. Generally, these things are filmed at people’s houses—either the director’s house or mansions owned by people who do not care about what people are doing on the floor below them, so long as they are paying to do it there. But when Light walks up to a legitimate studio, he is pleasantly surprised. He strolls through the front doors and glances around the very modern reception area, eyebrows raising toward his hairline.

“Kira?”

He looks toward the receptionist, an attractive woman with stylish short dark hair.

“Yes, that’s me,” Light replies, responding to his stage name.

“Perfect,” she smiles at him and gets up, walking around her desk to Light. “Kiyomi Takada,” she introduces herself, bowing slightly. Light bows in return and she continues. “Follow me, I will show you to your dressing room.”

 _Dressing room?_ Light thinks. _What kind of set is this?_

Her heels click on the shiny pearl tiles as she walks through the doors. She makes small talk with Light as they walk, but Light is slightly distracted in his conversation with her as he takes in his surroundings. He has never done a shoot in a place like this. He has never _heard_ of pornography being filmed in a place like this, at least not for actors of his status. Light wonders what sort of situation he is walking into.

Light almost walks straight into Kiyomi when she stops to show him his room. His name is printed on a temporary plaque to the right of the door.

“This is your dressing room,” she tells him as she opens the door. A sweet vanilla smell washes over Light as he gapes at the contemporary design of the room. There are sleek bar lights that frame the room with even and effective lighting. There are smooth black leather couches on one end of the room with a modern glass coffee table situated between them, candle already lit on top of the table. On the other end of the room, there is a glossy black vanity with a large mirror, framed by more bar lights with various cosmetic paraphernalia organized on the vanity. A long clothing rack lines the wall in front of Light, filled with assorted outfits and… costumes? The outfit he is set to wear today is already set out on a separate, smaller clothing rack angled to the side. There is a large black, luxurious rug located in the center of the room, contrasting starkly with the white tiles underneath it. A door is to the right of the vanity, likely the bathroom attached to the room. Light walks into the room slowly and neatly sets his messenger bag on the floor near the door.

“Ryuuzaki-san does have a taste for the finer things, and Watari has a hard time saying ‘no,’” Kiyomi tells him, amused at his reaction. “The set is just down the hall and to your left. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask!” She chirps and then he hears her heels click down the hall, back the way they came.

Light glanced around the room once more and then shook his head. _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks. _It’s just a room. Be professional._ Light resolutely leaves the room and resolves to act as if this studio is completely normal and something he sees every day. He makes his way down the hall and happens upon the set and _of course_ , it is also equally outrageous as the reception area and his dressing room. The set is very well made, the designers must have been very thorough. The scene they are filming takes place entirely in a library. In the studio, there are aisles upon aisles of books and rows that line the walls and _my god this could actually be a library_. There is a large front desk with ample surface space and very little things strewn across it. _Enough space to fuck on_ , Light thinks sardonically.

Light hears some awful cackling from across the room and sees a tall, pale man with spiky dark hair and unblinking eyes, outfit littered with chains laughing with his manager. He makes his way over to the pair and makes eye contact with Rem.

“Hello Light. This is the director, Ryuk. He will be working with you today,” she tells him, completely monotone.

Light gives a small bow and a polite smile. “I look forward to it. I am a fan of your work, Ryuk.”

Ryuk still has not stopped smiling. In fact, Light cannot truly tell if he even is smiling, or if that is just his face. Light masks his discomfort well.

“Heh. Thanks.” He turns to Rem. “Your boy is cute.”

Rem hums in agreement and says, “He is quite the talent. You are very lucky to have him on your set.”

Ryuk turns to Light and says, “The shoot will be starting in two hours or so. Get cleaned up and dressed. The makeup artist will be in your room soon to get you even prettier, kid,” Ryuk cackles, then turns back to Rem to discuss the shoot.

Light decides to tour the studio a bit before making himself camera-ready. He walks up to the set and marvels at the sheer number of books, and he actually spies a few that he has read himself and quite enjoyed. _This is such detail for just a porn shoot_ , Light thinks. He ambles down one of the aisles of the set and pulls out a detective novel he read a while back from its spot on the shelf. He flips through the pages, remembering the plot of the story.

“Kira?”

Light startles slightly at the deep voice and turns around. There stands a man slouched over and dressed in ill-fitting clothing, index finger to his mouth. His eyes are giant and dark, bugging out from his skull.

Light remembers his manners and forces a smile on his face, ignoring his slight unease. “Hello, you must be Ryuuzaki-san. Light Yagami,” he introduces himself, bowing.

“You may call me L.” His voice is so oddly… delicate. Gentle. His Japanese is perfect.

Light does not know what to say, so he turns to put his book away.

“Is Light a fan of detective novels?” He forwent the honorific altogether. “I am rather fond of them myself.”

Light turned back toward L and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I am. Actually, I hope to be a detective one day.”

“And this is Light’s day job?”

The brunet laughed a bit. “I suppose. I have heard a lot about you, L.”

“Oh? Nothing too bad, I hope.”

“Nothing bad at all. In fact, I can’t quite believe some of the stories that have been said about you.”

L is quiet for a moment, staring at Light. His forefinger rubs along his bottom lip as his eyes lazily rake over his face and then downwards, analyzing him. Light feels suddenly self-conscious and fidgets a bit. L’s eyes reach his feet and then they dart back up to meet Light’s eyes, challenging. “And what types of stories has Light read about me?”

Light smirked a little and said, “Misa Misa seemed to be quite taken with you. She said you were so… erm, gifted that you ruined porn for her.”

L snorts and tilts his head down, smiling a bit at his feet. “Do not be so doubtful, Light.”

Light’s smirk started to fade from his face as he stared at the man. _He can’t be serious_. L’s challenging gaze met Light’s once more, and they were quiet for a few seconds. His intense stare got to be uncomfortable and Light dropped his eyes down to L’s feet. They were bare.

“I, uh. I need to get ready. So…” Light looked up to L once more. “I guess I will see you soon?” He said lamely. The dark-haired man’s expression did not change as he nodded. Light forced his legs into action and started to make his way around L to get out of the aisle he was trapped in. As he walked away from set, he shook his head at himself.

_This is going to be a long day._

≠

 

Light spent ample time in the bathroom preparing himself. He took his time cleansing his body using his favorite body wash and, using two disposable enema kits, thoroughly cleansed the inside of his body as well. His wax is fresh between his cheeks having only gotten it done a few days ago, and his pubic hair is sparse and neatly trimmed. Light is standing in front of the floor-length mirror situated in his bathroom and turns around, spreading his cheeks and inspecting himself. Light turns back around and looks up and down his body. He looks completely like the young student he is supposed to for this shoot.

Light hears a small knock on his dressing room door, followed by a muffled, “Yagami-san? Makeup!” He grabs the plushy ivory robe hanging in the bathroom and exits through the door, finding the makeup artist already in the room.

“Hi there, Yagami-san! Or would you rather go by Kira? Oh man, you probably don’t want to be called Kira, that’s your stage name why would you want to be called—” he stops himself and shakes his head. “I am so pleased to meet you! My name is Touta Matsuda,” the bubbly man bows enthusiastically. “I love your films!” He looks so excited for a moment, but once he realizes what he said, he blushes brightly and looks away. “I mean, uh. I have heard you are great in your films! Ha.”

Bowing, Light tells him, “It is nice to meet you, Matsuda-san. Please, call me Light.”

“Oh wow! Thank you, Light! And Matsu is just fine.” The man is smiling like a dog, wagging an invisible tail. He jumps into action. “Please, please! Sit!” He gestures animatedly toward the leather chair in front of the vanity. “Let’s get some makeup on you!”

Light makes his way to the chair and sits, relaxing a bit. Matsuda picks up a small fluffy brush and spritzes it with something. He does not seem to be focusing on his work as he talks so energetically. He picks up powder on his brush, and he starts gently dabbing Light’s face around his cheekbones and forehead.

“So, how did you get in this biz, Light? You are a total—um, I mean, I’ve been told you’re a natural at this stuff!”

Light closes his eyes as Matsuda works. “Thank you, Matsu. I actually met Rem through a friend of mine, and she managed to convince me to give this a shot a while ago—”

“Wow! What luck!”

“Yeah, I guess so. I have been acting ever since.” Light feels Matsuda’s quick flicks of his brush across his face and down his neck.

“That’s great, Light. Really great! And you’re so lucky to be working with Ryuuzaki. That guy is _amazing_ ,” he gushes.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Who hasn’t? He’s like the Hideki Ryuga of porn! You know, when I first met him, I was starstruck. He has this…” Matsuda stops working on Light for a few moments and he opens his eyes. He sees Matsuda waving the brush in the air, looking for the right words. “Je ne sais—I don’t know French. But he has this air about him, doesn’t he? He is so _mysterious_! Are you nervous to be working with someone like him?”

“I’m a professional, Mastu. I’m sure I can handle it.”

“You know, you’re totally right. Heck, you’ll be great, Light! Don’t worry about what people say about him!”

Light snorts. Matsuda continues powdering his face.

“It’s been really nice working for him, I’m sure it will great working _with_ him too!”

Light was about to relax once more but stops himself. “You work for L?”

“I sure do! Ryuuzaki owns this whole place, but Watari oversees day-to-day operation so I don’t see him very much. Ryuk technically works for Ryuuzaki, actually. Pretty crazy, huh?”

The brunet did not really know how to process this information. _His director works for his co-star?_

“How… unconventional.”

“You got that right! Ryuuzaki is a _genius_ though. Things are this way for a reason, Light—you’ll see!”

That did not make Light feel better necessarily, but he closes his eyes once more. He lets the effervescent man keep talking as he works, time passing quickly. Matsuda seems like a really genuine person, if only a little bit annoying. It seems he loves his job. Once he is finished, Matsuda tells him, “All done, Light!” Light opens his eyes and he looks almost the same as before, only slightly less shiny and slightly more defined; definitely more camera-friendly. Light thanks him for his effort and Matsuda gathers his belongings. “It is no problem,” he says as he picks up his carrier and heads toward the door. “Good luck out there! Break a leg or whatever!” And then he is gone, leaving a vacuum of sound in his wake.

Light gets dressed in his assigned outfit for the shoot. Today, he is a young, barely-legal student picking up books for class, and his outfit is to convey this message (which should not be difficult, given his role today is rather close to reality). Once finished, he inspects himself in the mirror once again. He is dressed in a flattering deep burgundy V-neck sweater with closely-fitting beige khakis and plain sneakers. Underneath, he is wearing tight black boxer briefs. Light fiddles with his hair and styles it the way he normally does. He takes a deep breath and makes his way back to set with roughly thirty minutes to spare.

He arrives on set and looks around, L is nowhere to be found. He does find Ryuk though, munching on an apple and watching the crew work. Light approaches him spends some time speaking with the corpse of a man about blocking and what he expects from the scene.

“L will top you. You must be submissive. No prostate stim. No condoms. You and L will orgasm once each, both of you near the end. Only you will orgasm during sex, and with L we will get the Money Shot. It will be either over your cock, chest, or across your face. Do you have any issues with those? It was in your contract.” He is talking quickly, but Light mostly manages to keep up. He shakes his head. “Good boy. The fucking will last around thirty minutes, so I hope you’ve done some stretching, heh.” Ryuk winked. “We have a few different positions planned, but we will direct you once we get to it. It won’t be anything you haven’t done before, kid. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” says a voice from behind him.

Light turns around and sees L, dressed in different clothing than before. His hair is still wild and mussed, but his outfit looks like that of a smartly-dressed librarian. He wears a fitted navy sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and snug black dress pants. He has thin silver wire-framed glasses, and he is wearing shoes this time. L looks… dashing. So vastly different from before.

Light stares at him a moment. What were they talking about?

“You, ah… what?”

“I wouldn’t say this won’t be anything Light hasn’t done before,” L tells him cockily. “I can be quite the dominating top.”

If Light hadn’t been in this business for the amount of time that he has, he may have blushed. As it is, though, he just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve _never_ been dominated before,” he says sarcastically.

“We shall see, Light-kun,” he tells him and turns to Ryuk before Light has a chance to respond to the overly-familiar honorific. “Watari has just informed me that everything has been prepared. May we proceed?”

“Heh. Yeah.” He turns to toss his apple core in the waste container and calls out to the rest of the staff, “Gelus, you’re boom. Is camera ready? Sidoh?” He saunters off to prep the crew, and Light follows. He takes his place on set in one of the aisles and runs through his lines once more. The dialogue is nothing special—not quite so cheesy as one might expect, but it is no Shakespeare. The book he is renting is _The Complete Illustrated Kama Sutra_ for god’s sake. He watches L take his place behind the desk, back and shoulders straightening, playing the part of the uptight librarian. The dark-haired man looks up and catches Light’s eyes and he winks. Light smirks at him from across the set and looks back down at the book he is holding.

“Quiet on set!” Ryuk yells as he takes a seat behind the camera.

“And… action!”

 

≠

 

“It seems you have a book overdue, Kira-san,” L tsks at him from behind the desk.

“Oh? And which one would that be?” Light asks, leaning slightly over said desk.

Instead of saying his proper line, L says, “ _A Study in Scarlet_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,” referencing the novel Light was flipping through during their earlier conversation. L’s ebony eyes are dancing. “You checked it out over a month ago.”

Light hesitates for only a moment, small enough that the average viewer likely would not pick up on it, but there was hesitation nonetheless. He feels the camera burning a hole in his shoulder. Light stutters a bit in his response. “I-I did not realize, Ryuuzaki-san. I apologize. What would you like me to do about it?”

“Well,” L starts, standing from his chair. “You can pay the fee to purchase the book. However…” He walks his fingers across the desk and toward Light, lifting his hand and running his fingers through his caramel hair before making a fist, gripping his hair tight. “I do accept other forms of payment,” his smooth deep voice had gone quiet.

L suddenly pulls Light’s head toward him by the grip he has on his hair and collides their mouths together. L’s lips are smooth and thin. They move slowly and synchronously against Light’s and the only sounds are their lips smacking and their muffled breathing. L deliberately licks against Light’s lips, asking for entrance, and Light allows it. L dips his tongue into Light’s mouth and firmly rubs their tongues together, and Light takes a sharp intake of breath against L’s face through his nose. L releases his grip on Light’s hair and reaches his other hand up to grasp Light’s face between his palms, fingertips digging in slightly.

The desk is digging into Light’s hips as he leant over the desk. He reached up to hold L’s forearms where they were gripping his face and he kept up with L’s kiss, melding their mouths together hotly. Light lifts his knee up onto the desk and crawls across it, temporarily breaking the kiss to sit in front of L atop the bureau. L situates himself between Light’s spread thighs and picks up where they left off, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. The dark-haired man slides his hands from Light’s face down to his waist and plays with the hem of his sweater, lightly touching the skin above his hip. The younger man links his hands around L’s neck and needily pulls him closer still. His mouth trails from the burnet’s lips to the corner of his mouth, down to where his neck slopes down to his shoulder, and Light tilts his head to the side submissively. L doesn’t do anything for a beat, only breathing hotly against his skin, and then he gingerly reaches out with the tip of his tongue, tickling Light’s neck. Sparks shoot down Light’s spine as L bites down suddenly, smoothing the skin with his tongue afterwards.

Light gasps and grips L’s neck where his hands already were, playing a bit with his dark hair to distract himself. The older man is now blowing cool air on his neck. He was not normally this worked up so quickly. He could feel his body start to react already and he is supposed to be a _professional_ here and _can someone please turn on the air conditioning?_

“Cut!” Ryuk’s croaky voice calls out. Light and L break apart and look in the way of the director. “Let’s reorient. You should both be getting hard, if not already there by now.” Light glances downwards and sees his own erection, at least half hard by now. He looks up to L’s and he seems to be completely flaccid still. Light turns back to the director. “We will start again in five minutes, that ought to give you two enough time. Next is oral!” Ryuk says excitedly and cackles a bit. He wanders off muttering something about apples.

“How are you doing? Are you okay?” L asks him. Light turns to look at him and sees that L’s hand made its way down and is now squeezing the front of his trousers, rubbing over the large bulge in his fitted dress pants. Other than what his hand is currently doing, L looks completely composed.

Light feels much less composed than L looks, but he schools his face into something impassive. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Light stays sat on the desk with L still between his knees. He, too, starts stroking himself through his khakis, though Light did not truly need the extra stimulation. After a moment of diligently working himself through his trousers, Light looks up to see L staring right at him, his shoulder moving slightly with his effort in his periphery. L leans in a little, silently asking for permission, and Light stays still for a moment before leaning in as well. L catches Light’s lips as they continue to stimulate themselves, rubbing and stroking through their slacks. This kiss, however, was much more innocent than the last. Open mouthed but no tongue, only smooth lips working in tandem slowly. L’s kiss is slightly distracted, body moving slightly with what his hand is doing between them. Light opens his mouth to pant slightly into L’s and concentrates on not getting himself too worked up. He releases himself and opens his eyes to watch L, whose eyes are closed and brow is slightly furrowed, continue to stroke, shoulder shaking slightly more aggressively.

L hums and opens his eyes, pulling back from Light’s face to better look at him. He places one hand on Light’s thigh while his other is busy. “Are you ready?” He asks, calm. Light nods.

As Ryuk joins the crew once more, Light feels L’s other hand come to rest atop his thigh as well. “Is everyone good to go?” Ryuk asks around the apple in his mouth. L and Light both nod at the director.

“Quiet on the set!” Ryuk calls out. “Roll camera and cue kissing, boys.”

L reaches up and turns Light’s head for him and kisses him once more. Mouths open and slipping against one another, they resume their heated make-out session.

“Action!”

Gone were the moments of innocent kisses from before because this one is far from it. It is _obscene_. L licks heavily into Light’s mouth, groaning slightly. L’s thumbs are digging into Light’s cheekbones while his tongue is performing absolutely _sinful_ acts against his own.  

After a few moments, Light feels L’s hands play at the hem of his sweater once again, but this time L is more aggressive about it. He starts to lift his shirt, and Light breaks their kiss to allow L to pull it up and over his head. L’s eyes dart over his form, running his palms down from his shoulders to his abdomen before meeting his eyes with an intense severity pooling in his irises. L ducks his head down to capture Light’s lips once more, eyes slipping shut.

Light feels flushed. He feels more than flushed. The man’s sheer intensity astounds Light, and he does not know how he will survive the rest of the shoot.

As Light moves his lips skillfully against L’s, he feels the dark-haired man’s smooth finger tips dance at the top of his khakis, playing with the belt. Light smiles a bit as L starts to pull at it, methodically unbuckling while keeping his eyes closed.

Light gets his grounding and pulls back from the kiss, hopping off the desk. L doesn’t remove his hands from Light’s hips as Light walks him back against the wall behind the desk, moving onto the next part of the script. Light can see the camera moving with them in his periphery.

L slouches against the wall, pulling Light closer by his hips. Light reaches under L’s shirt to smooth his sweater upwards, tugging it over his head. A dark head of hair and a cocky smile emerge from under the sweater and Light resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he maintains eye contact as he kneels down in front of L and his smile disappears, his gaze tightening on Light’s. Light drops his eyes to what is directly in front of him and he palms bulge standing out from L’s trousers. The younger man bites his lip shyly, playing his role, and glances back up at L as he unfastens his slacks and his dark gaze remains unchanged. Light jerks his slacks downwards and sees that L is wearing no underwear, so his erection springs free immediately. He inspects it now that he is up close. It is pale and smooth, flushed bright pink at the tip, curving slightly upwards. He is quite long and girthy, and even though that is to be expected given the context, Light doesn’t care. _It is beautiful_ , Light laments.

His eyes flick up to L’s once more and now he sees him smirking down at the brunet. _Confident bastard_ , Light thinks antagonistically. Instead of retaliating like he wants to, Light grasps his cock in hand and wraps his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. He curls his tongue around his cock and glides his hand downwards, pulling his foreskin toward L’s body. Light begins to bob his head up and down L’s erection, moaning enthusiastically as he does, moving his hand in tandem with his mouth. Light works diligently for a few minutes, aware of the camera that is near L’s left shoulder. He keeps his eyes cast downward has he goes, focusing on playing his submissive role. Light slowly pulls back and then lets himself sink back down his cock, opening his throat wide and swallowing around the intrusion professionally. He hears a muted thud so he glances up, seeing L’s head knocked back against the wall. He manages a few seconds before he has to pull back, breathing deeply through his nose. His mouth pops off his cock and he is panting slightly as he offers his hand, jerking L off with ease.

He opens his lips and once again, sucks L in, deepthroating like the expert he is. He hears a small choking sound from above him and Light allows himself to feel smug. While L is lodged in this throat, Light massages the underside of his cock with his tongue, and L hisses. After several seconds, he pulls back, gasping slightly for air.

He hears a quiet growl and sees L staring down at him, nostrils flaring. L’s pupils are blown impossibly wide and he has beautiful pink flush spots across his cheek bones. The raven-haired man pulls Light up by his biceps and kisses him hard, tasting himself on Light’s tongue. Light squeaks into L’s mouth and kisses back enthusiastically. L begins to walk him back to the desk.

“L, we need more oral on you,” Ryuk interrupts. “Stay against the wall.”

Still kissing Light, L shakes his head stubbornly, humming a negative against Light’s mouth.

L aggressively pushes Light a few steps backwards toward the desk and from the corner of his eye, he sees Ryuk throw his hands up, surrendering to L’s orders. L turns him around quickly, yanking down his khakis and boxer briefs, leaving Light completely bare for the camera. He pushes on Light’s shoulder blades so he leans across the desk and Light feels L’s bare thighs press against his own, thick cock sliding between his cleft, abdomen shifting against his lower back, and lips littering kisses across his scapulae.

L slides down Light’s body where it is strewn across the desk and kneels behind Light. He spreads the burnet’s cheeks for the camera. He feels cool air on the exposed skin, goosebumps erupting on his calves. Moments later, a warm broad tongue licks across his hole. He jumps a bit as L gets to work, flicking his tongue against the ring of muscle and pushing slightly inside, prodding with his tongue. That, _oh_. Light turns his face toward the desk and rests his forehead on it, panting heavily. That feels _good_. L continues just like that for a couple minutes, rubbing and flicking and _tasting_ , fuck. Light lets out a quiet groan muffled by the desk. L releases Light’s cheeks and just licks up and down between the mounds of flesh, the tip of his tongue still finding its way into that small pucker of muscle, and Light’s hands find purchase on the edge of the desk above his head. Light is achingly erect now, throbbing against the hard wood of the desk where it is squished.

He feels L stand up behind him and push his erection more insistently against Light’s rump. L’s arms wrap around Light’s torso, pulling himself close to Light’s body and moving his hips in a loose rhythm against the younger male, labored breathing in his ear. Light uses his grip on the table to push back into the man, craving more contact.

“Cut,” Ryuk grumbles, slightly irritated. “We are going to start the actual sex now. How much stretching do you need, Light?”

Light centers himself, attempting to sound casual and nonchalant in his response. “Oh, I don’t need a lot. Just, uh… some?” He cringes inwardly. God, what is _wrong_ with him?

“Are you comfortable with L doing it for you?”

He tries to think straight, but his hard-on is making it more than a little difficult. “I—” he takes a breath. “Yes. That’s fine.” He feels L huff a laugh against the nape of his neck.

“Great. Go ahead, we will start rolling once you’re ready.”

One of the crew members runs onto set wielding a large tube of… strawberry flavored lubricant? He looks back to L questioningly and L has the good sense to look a bit sheepish.

“I like sweet things,” he shrugs. Light rolls his eyes.

As an artificial strawberry scent fills the air around them, he feels cool slippery fingers slide into place between his cheeks. One long finger finds his hole and circles it for a few moments before pressing forward and gliding in smoothly. L’s other arm is still securely wrapped around Light’s torso, and Light’s hands have made their way down from the edge of the desk and is now propping himself up so he is less bent over.

L works his finger in and out of Light quickly, knowing Light will not need much. He adds a second finger and then a third soon after. There is enough lube to make a small squelching sound with each movement. Light feels oversensitive. His cock is so hard, straining toward the ceiling of the studio. He drops his head down and shuts his eyes, trying to focus on not enjoying this too much.

That’s when L does it.

He curls his fingers just so and brushes the tips of them against a small bundle of nerves inside of Light. Light’s body jerks as electricity shoots down his spine, gasping deeply at the first contact and clenching tightly around L’s fingers. He feels L smiling against the skin on his back and he fights the urge to smack him.

 _Asshole_.

Continuing, L spends the next few minutes working Light open, adding more lubricant and getting him ready. He does not touch Light’s prostate again.

Light looks down at himself and sees his cock drooling precome onto the shiny surface of the desk. He takes several deep breaths, trying to push the flush in his face and neck down. _I need to focus on my performance here_ , Light thinks. _Otherwise things could get embarrassing_.

Light looks up to Ryuk who was animatedly chattering with Rem and says, “Okay, Ryuk. I’m good.”

Ryuk turns from his stoic manager and says, “Alright boys! Let’s get this show on the road, eh?” L slides his fingers out and applies more lubricant to his cock, stroking. He readjusts himself and positions his erection directly behind Light’s ass, ready.

“Roll camera, Sidoh. Action!”

L spreads Light’s cheeks a bit so the camera can catch all of the explicit detail. The thick, _thick_ tip of L’s cock presses in, and L slides slowly to the hilt and pauses for a moment, allowing Light to adjust. He feels L’s forehead drop to Light’s shoulder blades. The older man is silent behind Light, but Light feels like he is about to burst with sound. L pulls back slowly and pushes forward once more and _oh my god, this is too much_.

_Performance, Yagami. Focus on the performance._

He swallows, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them and turning toward the camera. He lets out a loud, theatrical moan. Light bites his lip in put-upon enthusiasm, giving the camera a sultry look. L starts thrusting, building a rhythm, gripping his hips and pulling them back toward him each time. Light closes his eyes and continues his slightly over-the-top moans and very much does _not_ think about how much his body is enjoying this. Light is a _professional_ , he can handle this.

L makes a frustrated noise behind him and grasps his hips more firmly, fingertips bruising his skin. His thrusts get faster and quicker and he slaps his right ass cheek _hard_. He pulls him up from where he is leaning on the desk and gathers Light close to his chest, encasing his arms and torso within his strong grasp and holding Light’s wrists to his own sternum. He feels L’s lips brush against the hairs on his ear. “Stop with that fake shit,” his gravelly voice commands. To punctuate his point, L shifts behind him and changes his angle and _oh_.

Light’s fly open and he makes a small sound. L keeps thrusting as if nothing is different even though everything is different _goddammit_. L’s thrusts are steady and hard and _beautiful_. Light’s penis is rubbing along the surface of the desk, slicked by his own fluid. Just that small amount of pressure is deliciously good, especially coupled with the sheer _domination_ of L’s actions.

Suddenly, L’s thrusts slow. He circles his hips around, relentlessly massaging the tip of himself against Light’s prostate. Light groans lowly, his head falling back onto L’s shoulder.

“Is it good, Light? Tell me,” he demands lowly, ignoring his stage name. Light nods feverishly, unable to respond properly. “You’re so sensitive,” he breathes, breath fanning against the younger male’s shoulder. _This is not what we agreed on_ , Light thinks worriedly. _I’m going to lose it_ —

L slips out of Light’s body abruptly and spins him around, laying him on top of the desk and pulling his legs up onto his shoulders. Still standing, L takes his cock in hand, lines it up, and presses inside once more, making immediate contact with his prostate. The raven-haired man begins thrusting once more, constantly pushing against his spot, constantly mumbling little praises against Light’s calf, constantly driving Light fucking _crazy_ —

Leaning down, L cages Light against the desk with his forearms on either side of Light’s head, showcasing Light’s flexibility. L buries his head into Light’s shoulder, breathing heavily, his glasses poking into Light’s neck. As L thrusts in this new position, his flat belly rubs firmly against Light’s sensitive cock, precome sticking to his stomach.

Light forgets the camera is even there for the moment. He is so lost in the pleasure that he feels almost delirious, his eyes rolling back slightly, he can barely breathe. He isn’t aware of himself, groaning constantly and whispering nothings as L thrusts. He fists L’s wild black hair tightly and tugs _hard_ and Light barely registers L’s responding grunt.

That is when Light starts to feel it. Warmth begins to pool in his lower belly, and his body clenches down hard on L, who gasps at the new tightness. He is fast approaching his climax and it is so sudden and Light needs to stop _now_.

Where his hands are clenched in L’s thick locks, he releases them and starts tapping the back of his head. “L, _hnnn_. L, stop—I, I’m gonna—"

L lifts his head from Light’s shoulder and looks at him, hair sticking wildly in every direction, but he does not stop thrusting. His eyes are slightly hooded, a question swirling in his eyes from behind his somewhat crooked glasses as he looks down at his co-star.

Light’s caramel eyes are wide and serious, hair sticking to the sides of his face with sweat. “I—L, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” he warns quietly.

L’s eyes widen a bit, a wicked expression settling onto his features. L does not take his eyes off Light’s face as he continues, deliberate and harder than before, making sure his belly rubs along the entire length of Light’s cock.

The burnet knocks his head back against the desk and tries to hold back, but they both know this is a losing battle. He clenches his teeth together as he goes back to gripping L’s hair between his fingers, looking for something, _anything_ to ground himself and _oh no_ —

A loud sob rips its way from Light’s throat as he feels himself be pushed over the edge. He tugs L’s hair as his cock twitches against his stomach, several quick spurts of come splatting against their abdomens. L’s thrusts do not stop as he fucks him through his orgasm, grunting hard and mumbling, “good,” and, “yes,” over and over.

“Hey? Light? Did you just _come_?” He hears Ryuk’s disbelieving voice in the background, and Light feels a bright red blush creep its way into his face. They do not respond and L continues as if Ryuk had said nothing at all. “L, pause. We need to figure out—L! Pause!”

L’s eyes are unmoving on Light’s, dominating, thrusting still and ignoring his director. L changes his angle slightly so as not to stimulate his over-sensitive prostate anymore. Their bellies are sticking together slightly now with the addition of Light’s semen and Light’s head is clearer than before. His eyes are wide as they stay raptured by L’s gaze.

The older man’s thrusts begin to slow, eyes blinking and looking down at Light, self-satisfied. Light tears his eyes away from L’s and stares down at his cock as it slowly softens and the copious amount of semen glazed over their bellies.

 _I cannot believe that just happened_ , Light thinks, mortified.

“Oooookay,” Ryuk sounds out. “So. Let’s, uh,” he stops. “What the hell, Light?”

Light buries his face in his hands as L comes to a complete stop. “I’m so sorry,” he laments, muffled behind his fingers. “I don’t—”

“No,” he sighs, putting his hand up. “This is why we don’t do prostate stim,” he mutters under his breath. Louder, he says, “Let’s just move on. Do we need to break?”

Light removes his hands from his face and pushes on L’s shoulders so he gets the signal and slides out of him. The burnet sits up on the desk, legs dangling, and addresses the director, wanting to make things right. “No, I’m fine. We can keep going.”

“We are going to need another orgasm from you, kid. Are you sure you can do that?”

“Yeah, I’ve done it before.” Light has not done it before.

Ryuk stares at him for a moment, assessing Light, before he shrugs and yells, “Lube!” The same man from before runs up with the bottle of strawberry lubricant and warm damp wash cloths for each of them. Light gratefully takes his cloth and starts wiping down his abdomen, but L only takes the lubricant, waving away the cloth. As the dark-haired man squirts more lubricant onto his palm and rubs it along his cock, Ryuk starts giving direction.

“We are going to switch positions. L, lay down on your back, there should be enough room behind the desk to—yeah, just like that,” he directs. L is looking up at Light from the plushy carpet, readjusting his glasses, face slightly less flushed and smiling. Light steps over L’s hips and lowers himself so he is straddling L’s thighs.

“No more surprise orgasms. We’re still rolling, Sidoh? Good. When you’re ready, boys,” and he motions his hand forward in a lackadaisical go-ahead gesture.

L holds the base of his hard cock to steady it as Light sits up on his knees, flaccid penis dangling down. He positions himself at the tip of L’s member and then L lets go of himself, allowing Light to sink down slowly. L lets out a breath as Light seats himself atop the man, both of them much more composed than before. He grasps Light’s thighs and waits, letting the burnet go at his own pace.

Light pauses and breathes for a moment. He inhales deeply, lifting his shoulders and closing his eyes. As he exhales, he rolls his neck and opens his eyes to look down at L. The younger man begins rocking forward and back, setting a slow pace and a careful angle that avoids his prostate completely. He needs time to recover. They spend a few minutes just like that, leisurely moving together. Where his cock rests on L’s belly, Light can feel the milky goo that is cooling on his abdomen. It is as vulgar as it is intimate.

Light starts to build a rhythm on top of L, brow furrowing somewhat. He places his hands on L’s chest and begins to move his hips in earnest, letting out a rough breath and letting his head fall backward. The younger man can feel his cock start to harden once more, his foreskin rolling back on its own as his member stiffens.

The burnet is undulating his hips now, aggressively impaling himself, L’s strained breathing spurring him on. The bright pink spots are appearing once more on L’s cheekbones and Light inwardly sings. The man can be so stoic, and the satisfaction that Light feels when shown undeniable proof that L is aroused is _immense_. The older man started to fall apart on the desk but pulled himself back together quickly after Light’s orgasm. Light looks into L’s eyes and sees that his pupils are dilated wide, irises nothing more than slivers around his pupils, but his eyes are clear and completely fixated on Light. It’s as if there is no camera aimed directly at Light’s front, no crew watching their every movement. It’s as if it is only the two of them, alone.

“Light, pause. We are going to adjust the camera position and get some footage of you two from behind. Hold still for a sec,” Ryuk tells them, and because Light _doesn’t_ own the director and the studio, he obeys.

Light sits still on top of L, hands still supporting his weight on his chest, shoulders rising and falling with his rapid breathing. As the crew readjusts, L does too, shifting his weight underneath Light as an excuse to push his cock deeper inside him. Light gasps and then narrows his eyes at the man. L looks entirely too innocent for a moment, and then when he flexes his cock hard inside Light, deliberately making it twitch and rub against his walls, his expression morphs into one of mischief.

 _Asshole_ , Light gripes for the second time today.

“Okay, you two are good to go,” he hears his director’s coarse voice.

Light starts to pick up his rhythm once more, only now L is meeting each of Light’s movements with thrusts of his own. L bends his legs at the knee a bit, giving himself more leverage, and drives himself home harder than before. Suddenly, Light cries out violently and a ghost of a smirk appears across L’s slack face. Light wants to be pissed at him but he can’t, he _can’t_ , especially when L looks like _that_ —hair in total disarray, expression mischievous but also drenched in arousal, cheeks lightly glowing, and eyes wild and intense behind his glasses. Light is shivering, quaking with the sensation of his spot being stimulated once again, no longer sensitive and entirely too good _oh god_.

“Yes, yes, right there, ohhh—” Light breathes. “So good, you’re so good, so—ah!”

L has wrapped his fingers around Light’s cock and holds it to his belly so that every time Light rocks forward, he is fucking himself into L’s hand. The lubricant left over on L’s hand coupled with the semen that still lays on L’s belly and the precome that is now beginning to leak out of his cock slicks the movements quite easily.

Light can no longer support himself and drops to his forearms on the carpet next to L’s shoulders. Light buries his face in L’s neck. There is a small slapping sound that occurs with each thrust of theirs and it is so _nasty_ , it’s _wonderful_.

“Tell me, Light,” he exhales. “Tell me how good it is. Tell me—I want to hear you say it,” L speaks with an edge in his voice, a rough restraint that makes Light’s stomach lurch with arousal.

“I— _ohhh_ , I can’t, it’s, _hnn_ —”

L turns his head so he is murmuring directly in Light’s ear. “Can you come again, Light?”

“I, oh. I don’t know, _fuck_ —”

“Did you lie to him, Light? Did—” he grunts at a particularly deep thrust. His voice jerks with each movement. “You told him you could come again. Did you lie?”

He doubts the boom can pick up the individual words, so he replies honestly and completely breathlessly. “Ffff---kinda? I-I told you I don’t know.”

L is quiet for a moment until he lets go of Light’s penis and brings his arms around Light to pull him up once more, only this time L is sitting up as well. Light rearranges his limbs to make himself more comfortable, wrapping his legs around L’s waist. L brings Light’s arms behind him, locking Light into a slightly awkward position that opens his chest and makes it quite difficult to ride the older man. L initiates what little movement Light can do, however, and _wow_. L is shifting his own hips as well, and together they manage enough friction to keep themselves on edge.

Light feels so exposed in this position, so submissive. He senses the camera at his back, capturing his every movement. There is a distinct fleshy sound each time L enters Light’s body. There is a dimly sweet smell of sugar somewhere in their vicinity, though Light is unable to place its origin. Light is so sensitive to everything at the moment—his surroundings, his position, his arousal. A whine makes its way out of Light’s throat.

L’s devious lips are back at Light’s ear. “One more time, Light. Just once more for me, come on,” L grinds out. “I’m not going to last much longer, I need—” he makes a noise. “I need you to come before me.”

Light lets out another small whine and rocks his hips with L’s. There is too much, too much happening and Light doesn’t know what to make of anything. The relentless grinding against his prostate and the unyielding friction between their bodies against his cock and the filthy words coming from L’s lips and the unbearable _submission_ he feels and Light is going to orgasm again, he can feel it building, can feel it pulling, can feel—

A sudden loud wail erupts from Light and he feels L pull him backwards, allowing the camera visual access to the semen jetting from his cock. Light lurches forward with each wave, abdominal muscles clenching and walls bearing down on L. He rides out his second orgasm on top of L, swearing and groaning, barely registering L’s small moan in the background.

While he is still oozing come, L pushes him all the way backwards so his back hits the floor. L mounts Light once more and fucks him _hard_. Harder than before, harder than they have at all during this shoot. L is getting sloppy, shaking with restraint. He hasn’t been given permission to orgasm by Ryuk, yet. Even though L is technically in charge here, he knows that they need a certain amount of footage before they can film the ‘money shot.’ Somewhere, far away, Light feels vindictively satisfied about that, given what L has put him through today.

L’s eyes are shut and he won’t stop making noise, now. He is talking in English, muttering nonsense that Light cannot understand. He is fucking into Light without abandon. That fleshy noise is louder now that the lubricant is starting to wear off. Light reaches up to tug on L’s hair again, just because he can. L’s eyes fling open and the older man shakes his head no, pulling Light’s hands out of his hair one at a time, making sure to keep one hand on the floor to support himself.

After a few false starts in English and breathy groans in between, he manages to say, “Don’t,” after reverting back to Japanese. “I’ll come and I—” he paused to pant for a few seconds. “I’m not allowed to yet.”

Light instead grasps L’s shoulders from underneath his biceps and wraps his legs around his waist, ankles knocking together with every one of L’s thrusts. The raven-haired man moves his hands from the floor to the sides of Light’s face and attacks his lips with his own, biting at his bottom lip and brutally sucking. He hums against the younger man’s lips, likely trying to distract himself from the pleasure that Light’s body offers him.

Light gives back as good as he’s given, though, and licks solidly into L’s mouth. His eyes stay open during this bout of kissing. Impossibly black orbs behind those _stupid_ glasses never straying from Light’s eyes as they make out heatedly, with teeth and tongues and lips and _fuck_. The intensity of his gaze sends goosebumps down Light’s arms.

After Light bites into L’s bottom lip, his responding groan is so loud they almost miss Ryuk’s direction.

Far too casually, Ryuk yells out, “Let’s wrap it up, L. Remember—cock, chest, or face!”

L rips his mouth away from Light’s and nods in acknowledgement. He does not stop fucking Light. His thrusts, while sloppy before, begin to break down. They get quicker and shallower, never quite leaving Light’s body. The older man’s grip on Light’s face tightens, his fingertips pressing into his skin. He starts mumbling again in English, a long string of words that Light cannot comprehend. L’s black eyes are still glued to Light’s.

Suddenly, L stops talking and releases his face, swiftly slipping out of Light’s body and climbing up to straddle his chest, quickly gliding his fingers up and down his length, creating a small wet clicking sound with each roll of his foreskin.

With his other hand, L reaches down and opens Light’s mouth with his thumb. He pinches Light’s pink tongue between his thumb and forefinger and presses it to the tip of L’s cock, which is weeping precome. L’s foreskin brushes over his bottom lip as he strokes. Light’s eyes flick up to his, vaguely aware of the camera at L’s shoulder, and watches the older man take a slow, steady, deep breath in and holds it. L stops stroking completely. His eyes are wide, glassy, and black behind his silver wire-framed glasses, watching Light.

Waiting.

Tense seconds pass in silence and Light feels a tickling anticipation creep up his spine. He feels a fierce, visceral _need_ for L’s satisfaction. He instinctually wants to please him, wants to _submit_ to him, wants to be _dominated by him_ —

A small, desperate whimper slips past Light’s lips as he whines, “ _L_ ,” around his fingers, so quiet he isn’t even sure the boom caught the sound.

L’s blown pupils are unmoving from Light’s as he lets out his breath and one thick, long stream of come shoots from his glistening pink tip. L resumes his strokes gently and pulses in his own hand, surging against Light’s tongue. Some spurts miss his tongue completely and smack against the roof of his mouth. One, two, four, seven spurts later and L’s eyes are hooded and hazy now, but his eye contact has yet to break.

Light is slightly startled by the immense quantity released by L, but then he remembers that, yes, he is in a film, and yes, he needs to sell this and _do his damn job_ , so he wraps his lips around the head of L’s now-sensitive cock and sucks gently, cheeks hollowing slightly. He looks up defiantly into L’s eyes, and then shifts his gaze to the camera lens. L growls lowly and bends forward to take Light’s jaw in his hands possessively, covering the view from the camera. He slides a thumb between Light’s lips and smothers his lips with his own. L’s tongue pushes inside Light’s mouth and he tastes himself—the salty, warm, viscous fluid that coats the inside of Light’s mouth and he makes a small noise. Light’s eyes slip shut as L continues to ravage his mouth and _wow_.

He hears the director try to cut in and Light taps his thigh where it is still straddled across his chest to signal him to stop, but L ignores him completely. L instead presses forward more insistently, tongue delving deeper and curling around Light’s own, trying to get closer, groaning into Light’s mouth, continuing the savage kiss for another few seconds. Light squeaks in return and L breaks the kiss violently. They are both panting as they stare at each other—L’s come is painted in shiny streaks across each of their swollen lips. Their cheeks are flushed pink, bellies smeared with come, hair oversexed and looking completely _fucked_ and _oh my god_ —

“Guys—hey, we got—hey!” Ryuk cuts in. “We got the shot. You two were beautiful.” He turns to address the crew. “That’s a wrap for the shoot, everyone. Let’s get clean up out here, yeah?” And Ryuk saunters off to finish the day. As he walks off, Light hears an irritated but faint, “Gelus, I don’t want to hear your bullshit,” come from Ryuk.

L stares at Light for a moment before dismounting his chest, body cracking as he stands up. Some wanna-be leather daddy PA with a shitty attitude ambles up to throw towels and robes at them.

“Here you go, bitches.”

L says nothing and takes his towel and robe. He stands there for a few seconds, staring at Light who is still laying on the floor covered in bodily fluids.

L methodically unfolds his robe and gingerly places it around his shoulders. Without tying it shut and not saying a word, he turns and walks away from the set with his PA in tow.

The burnet, chest still heaving, covers his face with his hands. He stays still for a couple seconds until someone, who Light recognizes as the Lube Guy from earlier once he removes his hands, approaches him.

“Kira? Do you need a hand?”

 

≠

 

Light made his way back to his dressing room in a total daze, stumbling here and there. His manager stopped him on the way to congratulate him on an amazing shoot and that she couldn’t wait to see the finished product. He thanked her politely and managed to make his way to his shower. He ran the water at a tepid temperature to cool himself down, taking his time to thoroughly cleanse his body for the second time that day. Now, he finds himself slipping his shoes on and towel drying his hair once more, reflecting on the shoot.

This man, Ryuuzaki, converted Light from someone who could hardly orgasm during a shoot to accidentally orgasming _twice_. He could feel his face start to burn with residual embarrassment at that fact. Part of Light never wants to see him again. A different part of Light wants to spend every night with him.

The burnet rolled his eyes at himself and hung the towel up in the bathroom to dry. He gathered his belongings and took one last look around the lavish dressing room before opening the door and flicking the light off—

—When he almost stepped straight into a plate of strawberry cake. He looked up and found Ryuuzaki, _L_ , crouched on the floor outside of his door in front of a laptop, eating a giant piece of cake. He looked indignant.

“Light-kun must be more careful. If anything were to happen to my cake, I would be devastated.”

Light doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything. He simply stares at the strange man crouched at his feet, whose hair is still slightly damp from a shower.

L looks inquisitively up at Light for a few seconds before offering his cake. “Would you like some, Light-kun?”

The younger man slowly shook his head no.

L sighed and stood up from his crouch, knees cracking as he went. He stood, slumped, and made confident eye contact with Light. There was a beat of silence before he stated, “I would like to work with Light-kun again.”

Light gave no reaction. He only asked, “Why?”

L’s eyes lazily rolled up to the ceiling as he put his index finger to his lips. “I’ve been told our film will be quite successful and it would be monetarily beneficial for both of us to continue our work together.”

The burnet stared at him. “But you make money on every film you do. Why me?”

The raven-haired man stayed silent for a moment. “Well I think that would be fairly obvious.” His eyes rolled back down. “Light-kun is a catch.”

A small smile broke out on the man’s lips. It was oddly endearing.

The pair was quiet for a moment before L reached down to pick something up from beside his laptop. It is a stark white, thick linen business card with Watari’s information printed on it with raised grey ink.

“Please call sometime,” he implores.

A tiny smirk appears on Light’s face as he snatched the business card up from L’s hand with two fingers. “I’ll think about it,” he tells L before walking around him to leave the studio. Light turns as he’s walking and speaks, taking slow steps backwards. “In case I don’t though, it was nice working with you L.” And then he spins on his heel and walks out the doors, into the reception area where Rem is waiting.

 

≠

 

Almost two weeks later, Light has not had to work once. He earned enough money during his shoot with Ryuuzaki that he likely won’t need to work for another couple weeks, and then when the film comes out, he should be able to take even more time off. It’s a Thursday evening and he is keeping himself busy—finishing up some homework, tidying his already neat apartment, and beginning to make dinner when there is a knock at his door. He drops the dish towel he is holding onto the counter and heads for the door, opening it only to find that there is no one on the other side. He looks down at his feet, however, and sees a small, unmarked package wrapped in brown kraft paper on his doorstep.

He picks up the package and lets the door fall shut. Carefully unwrapping the paper, he finds it is a beautiful leather-bound novel with a shiny ribbon bookmark. He turns the book over and sees the cover.

 _A Study in Scarlet_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Light snorts.

He opens the book to the bookmarked page where he finds another business card, very similar to the one L had given him before, only with different information printed on it. He takes the card out of the book to inspect it and flips it over. In messy script written on the backside of the card with black felt tip, it reads, “Has Light-kun thought about it yet?”

Light smiles. He tosses the book onto the sofa with a sigh, knowing what he is about to do. He pulls his cell phone from his pocket, dials the number from the card, and nearly falls over from the butterflies in his stomach when a tender deep voice answers on the other end.

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your read! This is also posted on fanfiction.net [HERE](%E2%80%9C). If you want fic updates, recs, or shitty anime posts in general, you can follow me on tumblr!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Cherrie


End file.
